justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
That’s How We Do
, , , , , and |from=film |tvfilm=''Teen Beach 2'' |image = |year = 2015 |pictos = 115 |dg = Female |mode = Solo |effort = 3|choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/XvYjO0ls51A?t=7m25s|perf = Chloe Gonzalez (C1, C2) Josh Killacky (C3) Background Dancer Chris Babcock}} "That's How We Do" by , , , , , and , from is featured on Just Dance: Disney Party 2. Appearance of the Dancers 'C1' C1 is a woman who resembles Lela. Her dark hair is mainl hoose, but is secured with a white flower clip. She wears a white blouse with two black V stripes. Over that, she wears a red leather jacket, which is unzipped. She has on a black knee-length skirt, as well as black boots. 'C2' C2 is a woman who resembles Mack. Her dark hair is tied into two pigtains. She is wearing a red knee-length dress. Over that is a black leather jacket, which is open. She sports white sneakers. 'C3' C3 briefly switches to a man who resembles Tanner at certain points. Unlike Tanner, is hair is blond around the sides. He is wearing a white tank top under a red jacket, which is open. He also wears blue board shorts with white palm tree patterns on it, as well as white sneakers. Background In the verses and the first part of the bridge, the background takes place at a beach in the daytime, with three huts in the middle and surfboards on the sides of the huts. Behind the huts is a wooden fence with lots of palm trees behind everything else. In the choruses, the beach is actually on a movie screen playing a "movie" called Wet Side Story. This takes place at night. The location of the screen appears to be the same place the beach was, due to the same fence and surfboards (now in different colors ranging from the colors of the rainbow) still behind the dancers. However, the dancers are now in a glass dome containing two wooden benches that the backup dancers stand on either side of the main dancer, and a red wooden bench and beach ball at the bottom right corner. When the song ends, the screen changes to a picture of the moon and the camera zooms upward to the sky. Gold Moves There is one Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Raise your arms while backing up. ThatsHowWeDoGM.png|Gold Move ThatsHowWeDoGMInGame.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *The choreography and background takes inspiration from the film. *The coach selection screen depicts C1 with dark see-through tights. However, in the routine, the tights are absent. Gallery That's_How_We_Do_JDDP2_Menu.jpeg|''That's How We Do'' on the menu Screen_Shot_2017-03-19_at_7.19.02_PM.png|Coach selection screen Videos Teen_Beach_2_Cast_-_That%27s_How_We_Do_(From_%22Teen_Beach_2%22) Just_Dance_Disney_Party_2_–_Teen_Beach_2_–_That%27s_How_We_Do_-_Official_US Just_Dance_Disney_Party_2_-_That%27s_How_We_Do References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Chris Babcock Category:Josh Killacky Category:Chloe Gonzalez Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Ross Lynch Category:Songs by Maia Mitchell Category:Songs by Garrett Clayton Category:Songs by Grace Phipps Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs by Chrissie Fit Category:Songs by John DeLuca